Olvida y amame
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Emmett sabía que jamás volvería a caminar, odiaba su vida, a la maldita silla de ruedas y el destino, si bien no ha muerto, pero ya no es el mismo y a la larga puede ser mucho peor, hasta que la conoce, su diosa de la salvación.


**Summary: Emmett sabía que jamás volvería a caminar, odiaba su vida, a la maldita silla de ruedas y el destino, si bien no ha muerto, pero ya no es el mismo y a la larga puede ser mucho peor, hasta que la conoce, su diosa de la salvación.**

** Olvida y amame.**

**Solo ve mis sentimientos, solo ámame y lo demás olvídalo.**

**Flash back**

-_Y allí va Emmett Cullén, parece que esta última carrera de la última temporada ira para este joven que promete traer muchas más victorias para su equipo y para él…_

_-A solo diez segundos para que el marcador termine, vemos al grandioso Emmett correr con el balón hacia la meta, esto hará que gane…_

_-¡Miren eso, no, no puede ser posible, un jugador del equipo contrario ha salido de la nada y se lleva a Emmett!_

_-Esto puede ser muy grave, ha sido horrible, ¿Viste como el jugador lo agarro? _

_-Sigue sin moverse, la ambulancia ya va de camino y Emmett no da señales de vida…_

_-El tiempo se ha acabado, gano el otro equipo por un punto, la multitud esta en silencio, solo el equipo contrario hace celebración de su triunfo._

_-La ambulancia llego y parece que Emmett ha sufrido una lección grave, esto no es nada bueno…_

**Fin flash back**

Y siguió hablando el comentarista del partido, o eso me dijeron, había sufrido una lección grave, el jugador del equipo contrario fracturo mi columna vertebral cuando se dejo venir contra mí, así pues, dejaron de funcionar mis piernas.

Cuando veo aquel video de la última temporada en la que jugué, me parece imposible creer que me haya pasado eso a mí, ya no había nada que hacer con mi futura vida, lo único que pudieron hacer por mi fue enseñarme a llevar mi nueva vida lo mejor posible ¿Cómo si eso fuese posible? Me llevaron con sicólogos, terapistas, doctores, etc.

Seis meses pasaron y yo… yo me la he pasado en esta silla de ruedas, de la que parece que jamás me vaya a levantar y lo cual hizo que perdiera todo, la movilidad de mis piernas, mi pasión por el futbol americano y mi futuro.

17 años y no tenia futuro, me sumía en depresión en casa todo el día pensando en mi vida asquerosa.

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla.

-Emmett- murmuro mi madre detrás de mí.

Me limpie la lagrima que por error mío había soltado, deje de verme en la televisión y gire a verla-¿Qué sucede?- murmure seco.

-Hijo… solo te haces daño viendo eso y….

-¡Estoy arto!- grite, mientras le daba vuelta a la silla, me atore con el tapete azul que adornaba el cuarto y grite de desesperación, mi mamá trato de ayudarme pero la aleje con la mirada- Esto es por tu culpa- la acuse-¡Estoy en esta silla de por vida!- solloce.

Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron, me miro y luego se dio la vuelta, dejándome solo, solo como me sentía desde hace seis meses.

.

Hoy es mi primer día de clases en una escuela diferente, la preparatoria Forks, mis padres y mi sicólogo prácticamente me obligaron a venir, debía salir de casa, socializar, ser yo. Como si eso fuese posible.

-Te encantara tu nueva escuela bebe- dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

La mire, mientras me erguía en la silla y la empujaba, me sentía nervioso y no ayudaba en nada que los estudiantes me miraran, antes amaba ser el centro de atención de todos, ahora solo quiero estar debajo de una piedra, como los fracasados.

Observe que había rampas en donde quiera, al instante me di cuenta que las hicieron hace poco, mis padres estaban detrás de esto, lo sabía y por alguna razón; eso me hacia enfadar.

-Tendrás pintura-siguió hablando mi madre-se que te gusta pintar, y lo que hagas: lo pondré en las paredes de la casa, aunque a tu padre no le guste y…

Había dos estudiantes lanzándose una pelota de fut bol americano cerca de donde me encontraba, deje de mover mi silla para verlos.

-¿Tienes frio cariño?

La voz de su madre no bastó para que abandonase, aunque fuera momentáneamente aquello.

-¿Puedes acercarme a los jugadores, mamá?

-Mejor vamos a coordinación para que nos den tu horario- contesto mi madre comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve a tu salón cariño?- me dijo por segunda vez mi mamá, la mire y le sonreí, mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella suspiro, me entrego mi horario de clases y mi mochila que ella cargo todo el tiempo.- Esta todo lo que necesitaras dentro… llámame si sucede algo, saldré de mi trabajo y vendré corriendo.

Sonreí, a veces me hacia levantarme el ánimo- Si… ya te puedes marchar mamá.

-Te recogerá el chofer cuando salgas, te veo en la casa.

-Adiós.

Le di la vuelta a mi silla y me aleje de coordinación, por mi horario me ubique que mi primera clase era cerca de allí, el timbre sonó y me apresure, cuando visualice el aula g-21 una chica se atravesó en mi camino, ella se quejo.

-Fíjate por dónde vas- murmuro.

La mire, una rubia se encontraba frente a mí, al instante me dio cuenta que era como las que se encontraban en mi anterior escuela, sin cerebro.

-Lo siento, solo te quería atropellar - dije sarcástico.

-Debe ser muy aburrido tener que estar sentado en esa silla todo el tiempo, para que quieras atropellar gente-murmuro molesta.

Se metió en la misma aula en que tenia clases, frunció el ceño e hice andar la silla, el profesor no había llegado un alivio menos, pero se callaron los pocos estudiantes que se encontraban allí, para girar a verme.

Suspire y me acerque a la banca que no tenía silla.

-Ya viste, fue por él que hicieron rampas en toda la escuela- murmuro una voz detrás de mí.

-¡No Jodas, le debo de agradecer! por él podemos hacer mas maniobras con la patineta- susurro otro, escuche como reían y chocaban sus manos entre sí.

Fije la vista en el pizarrón, mi respiración comenzó a ser más pesada, tome con fuerzas la orilla de la mesa y me trasporte.

_.Recuerdo._

Parpadeé varias veces, para acostumbrarme a la luz, mi garganta se encontraba seca, pase saliva para aliviar un poco el dolor, pero me raspo, gemí de dolor.

-Me alegra mucho que haiga despertado- dijo una voz gruesa.

Gire mi cara donde provenía la voz-¿Usted quién es?

-Soy tu doctora- sonrió, haciendo que las verrugas se marcaran mas en sus ojos azules.

Trate de moverme, pero no podía mover mis piernas, me alarme, creo que la doctora lo supo por mi expresión, suspiro y me miro a los ojos.

-Sufriste un accidente… lo que quiero decir es, bueno... como puedes comprobar tu columna vertebral sufrió, lo que hizo que perdieras la sensibilidad en las piernas y bueno… necesitas hacer ejercicios de fisioterapia para que puedas…

-¿Qué… que me sucedió?- interrumpí alarmado.

-Emmett tranquilo, recuperaras tu sensibilidad en las piernas…

-¿Y si no sucede?- le interrumpí una vez más.

-Existen las sillas de ruedas, ellas son muy útiles para este tipo de casos y….

-¡Calle, no hable!- grite, me comencé a mover, quería levantarme de esta cama, salir de este hospital y jugar; eso me ayudaría a ser yo.

-Tranquilo, te ayudaremos ya verás como podrás llevar una vida normal, te acostumbraras, sé que es duro, pero la vida te dio una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Joder¡ ¡Doctora, mi vida es jugar, es mi puta vida! ¿Y usted me dice que puedo llevar una vida normal. Normal; sin caminar y estar en una silla de ruedas?

Me encontraba encabronado, triste, desolado, pero aunque quisiera sacar toda mi rabia en la doctora, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que me había sucedió, y eso hacía que mis ojos comenzaran a humedecerse.

_.Fin del recuerdo._

Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, me la quite con la palma de mi mano y respire, mientras observaba como el profesor entraba en el aula; hizo que me presentara y me otorgo una nueva pareja de trabajo.

Lo peor fue; que era la chica rubia con quien me tope cuando entraba al aula.

¡Genial, odiaba definitivamente la escuela!

¡Mi vida podía empeorar más!

Y eso era cierto, ojala hubiese muerto el día que mis piernas lo hicieron.

.

.

.

**Nota de la escritora: **la idea, me rodeaba desde hace varios meses, trate de escribir, pero la escuela, exámenes finales y proyectos no me dejan, me he dado una escapadita, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Merezco un comentario?


End file.
